Alteza
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: Una terrible e inesperada batalla ha obligado a la reina Rene a dejar a su pequeña Isabella en manos de su hermana, quien la lleva al mundo mortal para salvarla de las garras del brujo más poderoso de Tikal. Hasta que sea el momento de volver. -Bella...- se atoró mi madre con un sollozo. -Tu eres una princesa...
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. ¡Yo sólo juego con ellos y espero lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

 **Nota: En la edición de los capítulos puede haber cambios para darle más forma a la historia, por lo que les recomiendo que los lean de nuevo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Introducción:**

¿Cuándo mi vida había dado este giro tan extremo? ¿Yo? ¿Princesa? Nunca en la vida lo había imaginado, ni siquiera lo habría imaginado, era una nueva realidad para mí, una realidad que se parecía más a un sueño.

Durante tanto tiempo viví en una mentira. Sin embargo, no culpaba a nadie, mucho menos a mis padres, sabía que me lo habían ocultado para protegerme.

En el momento en que me lo contaron todo, entendí porque siempre me llamaban "princesa" o "alteza", ellos decían la verdad. Sus comentarios acerca de mi "finura" y "elegancia" nunca fueron bromas como yo creía, ellos me daban indirectas de mi naturaleza.

Conviví con humanos, ocultando siempre los dones que yo creía eran normales al provenir de mi familia. Pasé por toda clase de cambios, como cualquier adolescente y pensé ser normal.

¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

Ahora todo había pasado, estaba a salvo por completo, sólo quedaba gobernar mi reino con la misma sabiduría y la misma entrega que mis padres, mis verdaderos padres.

¿Cómo iba yo a gobernar un reino? ¿Cómo saber cuáles eran las decisiones correctas? ¿Porqué me tocaba a mí? ¿Por qué no estaban mis verdaderos padres ahí conmigo? Ellos me hubieran ayudado con las decisiones.

 _¡Basta!_ , me dije. Mis padres, los que me habían cuidado toda mi vida, me podrían ayudar igual, debía confiar en mi carácter, en mi familia, en mi misma y en la sangre real que fluía por mis venas y controlaba mis pensamientos y actitudes.

-Alteza. -la puerta se abrió ligeramente, revelando a la dulce doncella.

Me volví hacia ella, mostrándole que la escuchaba.

-Está todo listo para la coronación, es momento de que baje. -avisó.

Le regale una sonrisa educada y ella la regreso, abriendo más la puerta para que pasara.

Caminé con decisión hacia ella y no miré atrás, no dudé ni un segundo, porque ese era mi destino.

Yo, Isabella Swan, había nacido para gobernar, para ser una reina.

* * *

 **¡Hola, a todos! Los que me siguen a mi o siguen está historia, se habrán dado cuenta de que algo no cuadra. Decidí editar todas las historias y eliminar los capítulos y empezar a subirlas de nuevo una por una. En este momento me voy a enfocar en Alteza y en Máscaras y ya después veré las demás.**

 **La historia "El Regreso" está en pausa indefinida, como lo podrán notar. Sigo con muchas ideas para esa historia, pero por algún motivo no puedo avanzarla, me sentaré en estos días frente a la computadora con esa historia para ver si algo sale, lo prometo.**

 **Por ahora, me quedaré con las dos que ya dije y veremos que sucede.**

 **Muchas gracias por su compañía, su comprensión, su apoyo constante y por seguir aquí a mi lado. Espero que todos y todas hayan tenido una maravillosa Navidad con toda su familia. Sigamos adelante juntos.**

 **Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	2. Chapter 1: El inicio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Yo sólo juego con ellos y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Nota: En la edición de los capítulos puede haber cambios para darle más forma a la historia, por lo que les recomiendo que los lean de nuevo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El inicio**.

Un sonoro estruendo acompañado de un fuerte temblor despertó a todos en el palacio real.

El rey Charles Swan se levantó sobresaltado y la reina Rene Platt corrió al lado de su pequeña hija Isabella, buscando protegerla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió con miedo la reina.

-No lo sé, no te preocupes, por favor. - trató de tranquilizarla el rey.

La reina intentó calmar un poco su angustia, ese presentimiento que sentía en el pecho y le apretujaba el corazón. Sin embargo, otro estruendo sonó en el aire, haciéndole más difícil la tarea.

\- ¡Su majestad! - exclamó un guardia, abriendo precipitadamente la puerta. - ¡Los Vulturi nos están atacando!

Ambos reyes soltaron una exclamación ahogada, la reina llena de pánico y el rey preocupado. ¿Cómo protegería a su esposa y a su hija?

\- ¡Rene! ¡Ve con Esme! ¡Y no salgas de ahí! - le ordenó Charles.

-Pero tú...- trató de decir Rene, terriblemente asustada por su marido.

-Yo estaré bien, ve tú. - la cortó el rey. - Protege a nuestra Bella...

Sólo eso necesito para convencerla. Su hija. Tenía que protegerla.

La bella mujer le echo los brazos al cuello a su marido y ambos compartieron un beso cargado de amor, demostrándose, así, que no importaba donde estuviera uno el otro le seguiría y que siempre estarían juntos.

La reina salió de la alcoba real y corrió a la de Esme Platt, su hermana, su dulce y bella hermana, aquella que siempre la apoyó, que estuvo presente en cada momento importante de su vida.

Sin embargo, Rene no pudo evitar el gemido de horror que salió de sus labios al contemplar las llamaradas de fuego que sobrepasaban las ventanas.

Sus fieles soldados estaban fuera, tratando de defenderlos, muriendo y pasando dolor por ellos.

Cuando llegó a la alcoba de su hermana, tocó con desesperación y ni siquiera ella supo cómo había conservado esa pequeña muestra de educación en un momento como ese.

Su cuñado, Carlisle, la recibió con una mueca de terrible preocupación.

-Rene, pasa, rápido. - la apuró el rubio. - No tardan en entrar.

Rene entró empujando todo, presa del pánico y observó a sus queridos sobrinos, todos acurrucados en la cama, tratando de ponerle fin a esa pesadilla.

-Hermana. - sollozó la duquesa Esme.

Rene no dudó no un segundo. Corrió a abrazarla.

-Esme. - lloró también la reina. - Es horrible, todos muriendo fuera.

-Lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón. - acompañó Esme con dolor.

\- ¡Charles! ¡Él está allá! ¡Fuera con ellos! - exclamó Rene, llena de pánico.

No había otros sentimientos que pudieran tener, sólo pánico, preocupación. Todos estaban presos del dolor, a la espera de la peor noticia.

-Tenemos que confiar en que todo estará bien. - intentó Carlisle.

Otro estruendo sonó, dando por hecho la entrada de los enemigos al palacio. Un guardia abrió la puerta.

-Altezas, majestad. - los llamó. - Debo sacarlos de aquí, la guardia Vulturi ha logrado entrar al palacio y están buscando a la reina Rene y a la princesa Isabella.

Rene se llenó de terror al escuchar eso de su guardia. Querían a su pequeña Bella, la querían para matarla, igual que a ella, pero no iba a permitirlo, primero moría ella misma antes que Isabella.

La duquesa se apresuró a levantar a Rosalie y Jasper, sus gemelos de apenas un año y medio de edad, con ayuda de su esposo y Rene aferró a Isabella más a su cuerpo.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. - susurró.

-Iré a ayudar a Charlie. - anunció Carlisle.

Esme sintió el terror invadir su sistema y, en ese momento, entendió el dolor de su hermana. Si algo llegara a pasarle a su esposo, ella moriría.

El rubio ayudó a su mujer a llevar a Rosalie y Jasper al cuarto más secreto del palacio, para que pudieran salir con facilidad al bosque.

-Esme. - llamó Carlisle a su esposa después de poner a los bebés en la pequeña cama. - Quiero que salgan de aquí en cuanto puedan, vayan a otra dimensión, donde sea. Sólo váyanse.

Esme asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo. - dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Iré con Charlie. Cuídense mucho. - se despidió.

\- ¡Carlisle! - exclamó Esme.

\- ¿Si? - se volvió él.

-Por favor, vuelve - le rogó.

Carlisle se paralizó un momento, indispuesto a prometerle algo a su esposa que no sabía si lograría cumplir. Sin embargo, una fuerza inesperada invadió su cuerpo.

Él regresaría. Regresaría por su esposa y por sus hijos.

Asintió hacia Esme y corrió hacia fuera, aún sin creer que, ese mismo día por la mañana, habían estado jugando y riendo por la playa cercana al palacio. Y, sin embargo, ahora peleaban por sus vidas, dejaba a sus hijos y a la mujer que más ha amado para proteger el reino y a su familia, y es que ¿cómo dejar que Charles, quien había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre, peleara sólo? ¡Nunca!

Cuando logró salir del palacio, tuvo que detenerse en seco. Aquel lugar llenó de fuego y sangre, totalmente destrozado, era su hogar y le dolió en el alma ver los cuerpos de las personas que conocía, individuos de la escolta real o no, tirados en grandes charcos de sangre.

 _Ellos han dado su vida por nosotros, ahora yo daré la mía por ellos_ , pensó, luego levantó la vista al cielo y pidió a quien gobernara en el Cielo, si es que había uno, que protegiera a su esposa y a sus hijos, que lograrán salir vivos de aquella horrible masacre, porque él planeaba pelear hasta que una espada enemiga se atascara en su corazón.

\- ¡Carlisle! - escuchó el gritó de Charles.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?!- exclamó a gritos, a pesar de tenerlo a menos de dos metros.

Su mejor amigo, quien era el rey, estaba cubierto de mugre, pero sin sangre, al menos no sangre de él.

\- ¡¿Dónde están Rene y Esme?!- preguntó alterado Charles.

-Un guardia las llevó, junto con los niños, a la habitación que da al bosque. - le informó.

Y pudo ver claramente como Charlie respiro con alivio, que no le duró mucho.

\- ¡Cuidado! - le gritó al rubio.

Charlie blandió su espada y quitó de un empujón a Carlisle, apartándolo de la trayectoria de una espada enemiga.

Carlisle reaccionó y empujó la suya en el cuerpo del hombre que había intentado matarlo.

Charlie y Carlisle se miraron y juntos corrieron hacia la masacre, dispuestos a pelear juntos, como la familia que eran.

* * *

Rene y Esme sollozaban, abrazadas a los niños, en la alcoba obscura.

Estaban esperando la señal para correr a la puerta resbaladiza camuflada de la habitación.

Fuera, se escuchaban los estruendos de las bombas y los gritos de los soldados, que luchaban con la pasión que los caracterizaba a cada uno de ellos.

Isabella, Rosalie y Jasper estaban calmados, no lloraban ni hacían un sonido. A pesar de la muy corta edad de los tres niños, sentían la tensión y entendían que no era momento de nada, sólo de callar.

Había pasado cerca de dos horas ya y no tenían noticias de sus esposos, ni de nada, ambas estaban totalmente incomunicadas y el pánico, que ya tenían, se hacía más presente a cada segundo que pasaba, llevándolas, poco a poco, a la locura.

Rene levantó la mirada repentinamente, escuchando atenta.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? - susurró.

La duquesa prestó atención, entonces lo escuchó.

-Pasos...- dijo en el mismo tono.

\- ¡Alguien corre! - exclamó Rene.

Ella y Esme compartieron una mirada aterrorizada, tomaron a los niños y corrieron a ocultarse, siempre juntas.

Los pasos empezaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca, hasta que hubo un golpe sordo en la puerta. Ambas mujeres brincaron.

En un acuerdo silencioso, colocaron a los niños en el suelo, dejándolos bien ocultos de todo. Jasper y Rosalie a los costados de Isabella.

-Quédense aquí, hijos. - les murmuró Rene.

Lanzaron una sábana sobre de ellos y los ocultaron aún más entre las cajas y escombros que encontraron en la abandonada habitación.

Después, ambas hermanas salieron del escondite y caminaron a la puerta, que comenzó a moverse bruscamente, como si alguien se azotará contra ella.

Rene tomó un pedazo de madera y Esme una lámpara, ambas listas para golpear a quien sea que estuviera tratando de entrar.

Con un asentimiento, Rene brincó para abrir la puerta y ambas levantaron sus armas, dispuestas a golpear.

\- ¡Por Dios! - gritó Rene y Esme soltó un grito.

\- ¡Carlisle! ¡Charlie! - volvieron a gritar ambas mujeres, presas del alivio.

Ambos hombres tenían la respiración entre cortada y manchas de sangre en la ropa y el rostro.

Charlie tenía varios golpes en la cara y una gran cortada en el antebrazo derecho; Carlisle, por otro lado, tenía más cortadas en el rostro y una en el pecho, que sangraba aún. Detrás de ellos, yacían tres cuerpos.

Entraron con rapidez y trancaron la puerta. Después abrazaron a sus respectivas mujeres y dieron gracias porque estaban a salvo.

\- ¡¿Y los niños?!- exclamó Charlie. - ¡Debemos irnos ya!

\- ¡Pero, Charles...! - protestó Rene. - ¿Qué pasara con nuestros soldados?

-Acabamos con la mayoría de enemigos. - informó Carlisle. - Se podría decir que vamos ganando.

Rene suspiro con alivio, sus guerreros no morirían.

\- ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esto? - susurró Esme, con nuevas lágrimas brotando de su rostro.

-James. - musitó Charlie con odio.

\- ¿Qué? - murmuraron sorprendidas ambas mujeres.

-Así es, James, el brujo más poderoso de Tikal, se alió con los Vulturi para atacarnos. - explicó Carlisle.

La mente de Rene volaba, sabía que James quería el poder de todo Tikal, pero no tenía idea de que realmente fuera capaz de llegar a ese límite. Sabía que parte de la culpa la tenía ella, por no haber hablado antes.

Esme, quien sabía a la perfección por donde iba la mente de su hermana, colocó un mano en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa, Rene. –susurró.

Rene sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

\- ¡Y por eso debemos irnos ya! - recordó en un grito el rey, inconsciente de la plática silenciosa entre las hermanas.

Esme y Rene corrieron hacia los niños y los tomaron en brazos. Carlisle tomó a Rosalie y Charlie a Isabella.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir. - apresuró Carlisle.

Rene y Esme se adelantaron y empujaron la puerta, dejándola parcialmente abierta.

Salió primero Carlisle, seguido de Charlie, ambos se detuvieron para esperar sus a mujeres.

Una vez juntos, corrieron con dirección al bosque, donde abrirán un portal para ir a otro lugar.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino no quería dejarlos en paz, ya que, un grupo de soldados enemigos que efectuaban la retirada, logró verlos y, a los gritos, informaron que intentarían alcanzarlos.

\- ¡Corran! - gritó Carlisle.

\- ¡Más rápido! - dijo Charlie, a la par.

Los soldados los perseguían a unos buenos metros de distancia, si se apresuraban, lograrían llegar al portal.

Pero no contaban con que más soldados se les unirían a los primeros.

\- ¡Charlie! - llamó Carlisle. - ¡No lo lograremos! ¡Son demasiados!

Charlie miró hacia atrás, a los diez soldados que los perseguían y pensó. Su padre había muerto protegiendo al reino, era algo que ellos mismo prometían cuando los coronaban y, de ser necesario, él también lo haría.

\- ¡Rene! - llamó a su esposa. Ella se volvió hacia él. - ¡Toma a Isabella! ¡cruza el portal! ¡Yo te alcanzare!

Rene tomó a su hija en brazos, sin embargo, un fuerte presentimiento se hizo presente en su pecho y, en ese instante, ella supo que él no la alcanzaría del otro lado.

No pudo con el dolor, sabía que todo podía cambiar si ella lo ayudaba. Así que intentó pensó rápido, ya podía vislumbrar el resplandor del portal.

Sabía que Carlisle nunca la dejaría quedarse a ayudar a Charlie, así que tendría que dejarle algo importante.

Miró a su niña en sus brazos, tan delicada y tan hermosa, con esos enormes ojos verdes, herencia de ella, y el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, de la abuela Swan. Besó su frente con amor y delicadeza.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan. - le susurró. - Siempre serás mi niña y, este donde este, te protegeré por siempre, mi princesa. Algún día regresarás y te acordarás de tu madre.

Con crecientes lágrimas y un dolor en el pecho enorme, volvió a besar a su hija y corrió hacia Carlisle.

Cuando llegaron al portal, la primera en entrar fue Esme, con Jasper y Rosalie en brazos.

\- ¡Rene! - la apuró Carlisle.

-No.- susurró.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Carlisle. - Rene tienes que entrar ya...

Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas y con una súplica en ellos.

-Toma. - le pasó a Isabella. - Quiero que la cuides Carlisle, que la quieras como a tu hija, te la encargo a ti y a mi hermana. - su voz era entrecortada y la mirada de Carlisle era incrédula. - Por favor, Carlisle, no nos falles a Charles y a mí. Cuídala como si fuera tuya.

\- Rene, no. –musitó Carlisle cuando comprendió lo que quería decir Rene. - ¡Tú vas a cruzar el portal! - le gritó con renovada fuerza, pero a punto de llorar.

\- ¡No, Carlisle! - regresó Rene. - Lo he visto. - le mintió. - ¡Y si no cruzas ese portal con Isabella ahora, el reino se quedará sin heredera al trono!

-Rene. - susurró Carlisle atormentado. - Por favor, cruza...

Tomó la mano de su cuñada, quien era como su hermana, e intentó empujarla hacia el portal. En ese instante, antes de que pudiera moverla un sólo milímetro, una espada, aventada por un soldado, se enterró con firmeza en la espalda de Rene, quien cayó al de rodillas, aun mirando a Carlisle.

\- ¡Rene! - gritaron él y Charlie.

Carlisle comprendió que ellos no iban a cruzar.

-Prométemelo, Carlisle. - susurró Rene quebradamente. - Es mi última voluntad.

Carlisle no pudo con la impotencia y la frustración y soltó un gritó entre lágrimas.

-Te lo prometo, hermana. - masculló entrecortadamente.

-Gracias. - suspiró ella. - Recuérdale a mi hermana que siempre estaré con ella y contigo, hasta el final. Tú también eres mi hermano y te amo. Dile a mi bebé que la amé con todas mis fuerzas. - susurró con su último aliento y después todo paró.

Rene dejó de respirar y un grito sonó a lo lejos.

Carlisle recordó a Charlie por sobre su dolor.

\- ¡Charlie! - gritó aun llorando.

\- ¡Llévatela, Carlisle! - le rogó Charlie. - ¡Salva a Isabella!

Carlisle miró a su sobrina, ella le regresó la mirada y, entonces, ambos lloraron. La niña había sentido la presencia de su madre irse y él la había visto morir. Supo que, ella era la esperanza del reino, tenía que salvar a su sobrina y dejar morir a su familia. Era eso o matar la esperanza de todo un pueblo.

Sólo alcanzó a ver como los hombres de James mataban a su amigo, su hermano. Y, entonces, corrió al portal y lo cruzó.

Por un momento, se perdió en la obscuridad, cuando salió de ella, se apresuró a ponerse de espalda y a proteger a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.

Cayó en un bosque frío y con el cielo negro como la noche.

\- ¡Carlisle! - gritó Esme cuando lo vio.

Corrió hacia él.

\- ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!- volvió a gritar. - ¡¿Dónde está Rene?! ¡¿Y Charlie?!

Carlisle soltó otro gritó cuando el dolor y la culpa lo aplastó y de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas.

\- ¡No pude, Esme! ¡No pude! - gritó.

\- ¿Qué? - susurró la duquesa.

-Están muertos...- murmuró Carlisle con dolor y furia. - ¡No pude salvarlos!

Esme se quedó en silencio, procesando todo.

\- ¿Dónde está Isabella? - inquirió con aparente calma.

Carlisle le mostró a la niña.

-Rene me pidió que la cuidáramos y la amaramos como si fuera nuestra. - le dijo a su esposa.

A la mención del nombre se su hermana, Esme se soltó a llorar. Su hermanita, su amiga, su todo había muerto junto con su esposo y le había dejado a su hija, como recuerdo de ellos.

Esme se prometió cuidarla y amarla como a su hija, tal como su hermana lo había querido. Isabella, sus hijos y Carlisle serían su posesión más preciada.

-Perdóname, Esme. - le rogó Carlisle. - Perdóname.

Esme abrazó a su esposo con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa, Carlisle. - le susurró. - Es lo que tenía que pasar.

Se separó de él y lo besó con profundo amor.

-Perdóname. - volvió a suplicar.

Ella sabía que eso era lo que Carlisle quería escuchar, así que, asintió.

-Te perdono, amor mío. - murmuró besando sus ojos. - Hiciste todo por salvarlos.

Esme ayudó a Carlisle a ponerse de pie y ambos fueron por sus hijos, que estaban bajo un árbol con la bata de Esme cubriéndolos del suelo frío.

-Hay que construir un hogar. - le susurró Carlisle a Esme.

\- ¿No será raro que aparezca una casa de la nada? - se mofó ligeramente la duquesa.

-Por eso usaremos el glamour. - se defendió Carlisle.

Esme río ligeramente.

-De acuerdo. - dijo. - Tienes todo planeado.

Carlisle se puso serio.

-Lamento no haberlos salvado, Esme. - musitó.

Esme se detuvo y obligó a Carlisle a hacerlo también.

-Este es un golpe muy duro para ambos, Carlisle. - dijo. - Pero no es tu culpa, no quiero que te culpes por algo que ni tú ni yo hubiéramos podido evitar, ¿entendido?

Carlisle asintió.

-Es sólo que...- paró, no podía seguir. - Fue horrible.

-Lo sé. - concordó Esme. - No quiero ni imaginar lo que tu viste, amor.

Esme sintió dolor por la pérdida de su hermana y su cuñado, pero también por lo que debió de haber sido para el amor de su vida verlos morir y no poder hacer nada.

Ninguno de los dos hablo de nuevo, caminaron hasta que el sol toco el cielo con sus rayos y más.

Encontraron el lugar perfecto para la casa y la construyeron en una noche con los dones mágicos que sus ancestros les habían heredado.

Recostaron a los cansados niños y se quedaron con ellos, aun temiendo que algo los atacara.

Esme sufría en silencio por las pérdidas, pero estaba agradecida por poder tener a sus hijos, porque Isabella ya era su hija, y a su esposo con ella.

Carlisle, intentaba olvidar todo en las suaves caricias de su mujer y en la calidez que sus hijos le brindaban, Isabella incluida. Porque desde el momento en que Rene se la había encargado, ella había pasado a ser suya también y de Esme.

 _Hermanos, la cuidaremos bien, por ustedes y por Tikal_ , pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sellando así, una promesa que sólo sus almas sabrían por dieciocho años más.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, ligeramente cambiado. Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo y que sea digno de un comentario. Por cierto, espero que pasen una muy linda celebración de Año Nuevo con todos sus seres queridos.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo a todos, los amo más de lo que puedo decir.**

 **Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	3. Chapter 2: Nuevos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama si es mía y espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Nota: En la edición de los capítulos puede haber cambios para darle más forma a la historia, por lo que les recomiendo que los lean de nuevo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevos.**

 **Narrador Pov.**

El guardia corrió apresuradamente por el enorme pasillo con alfombras de terciopelo rojo y paredes doradas.

Debía decirle a su señor lo que le habían comentado minutos antes sus compañeros.

Su morena tez se veía pálida, dándole un aspecto enfermo, sus ojos aceitunados se movían sin cesar de un lado a otro, como esperando que algo le saltará encima en cualquier momento.

Su señor le había encargado a él y a sus compañeros, Eleazar y Garrett, revisar cada uno de los cuerpos que estaban en el bosque, poco después de la batalla que se había presentado.

Habían descubierto lo que, muy probablemente, le daría esperanzas a su señor para planear un nuevo ataque para poder destruir a la familia real por completo.

Por un segundo, se detuvo ante el imponente y enorme ventanal con cortinas de seda, contempló la ciudad, destruida y las volutas de humo que todavía surgían de los lugares donde habían colocado los explosivos.

El guardia sintió asco de él mismo, ¿cómo había podido contribuir en eso? Sabía que no había tenido opción, pero, aun así, se repudió por unos segundos más, completamente avergonzado.

El sentido de la obligación llegó a él, que, dejando de lado las culpas, volvió a correr con ganas hacia la sala principal, donde se encontraba su señor y los tronos de los ya fallecidos reyes.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de roble miraron a su compañero acercarse y, sin emitir palabra alguna, abrieron las puertas, recubiertas de oro, con esfuerzo.

-El señor está esperando noticias tuyas desde hace algunos días, Laurent. - musitó burlón Dimitri, uno de los guardias de la puerta.

-Hemos tenido que revisar cada cadáver. - se defendió. - Descubrimos algo muy importante.

-Date prisa, no está de muy buen humor...- le advirtió Alec, el guardia castaño.

-Nunca está de buen humor. - replicó Laurent.

-Que no te escuche. - soltó Alec con una risa.

Laurent contuvo una sonrisa y entró a la enorme sala. Esta tenía una alfombra formando un pasillo estrecho hacia los tronos. Había tres escalones y luego una plataforma, que no era ni la cuarta parte del resto de la sala. Sobre la plataforma de mármol, había dos tronos: el del difunto rey Charles era grande, imponente, tenía algunas vetas en oro, formando un león; el de la reina Rene, en cambio, era más delicado y sus trazos, en plata, simulaban una flor. Junto al trono de la reina, se encontraba una cuna, perteneciente a la princesa Isabella.

El resto del salón estaba lleno de pinturas, todas de exquisito gusto. Las paredes tenían un tono melocotón y enormes ventanales se alzaban enmarcados por finas cortinas de seda.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - escuchó Laurent la fuerte voz de su señor.

James, se encontraba sentado en el majestuoso trono del rey Charles.

-Señor. - dijo tartamudeando un poco. - Hemos encontrado algo en el bosque...

\- ¿Qué encontraron? - preguntó el brujo con un tono aburrido.

-Están los cuerpos del rey Charles y.…- comenzó a explicar el moreno.

\- ¡Ex! - gritó James. - ¡Ex rey! ¡Entiendan que ya no está aquí! ¡Ya no es el rey! - volvió a gritar y, entonces, soltó una carcajada. - No está aquí porque yo lo maté...

-Señor... Disculpe...- murmuró intimidado el guardia. - Encontramos los cuerpos de los ex reyes, pero no el cuerpo de la princesa, ni los de la duquesa y su familia.

El rostro de James se descompuso en una horrible mueca, dominada, al principio, por la sorpresa, para terminar en una expresión de odio puro.

\- ¿Qué? - farfulló furioso. - ¡¿Cómo que esa mocosa no está?! ¡Debería estar junto con sus padres! ¡Y la hermana! ¡Ella es la tercera en la línea del trono! ¡Debe morir! ¡Todos deben morir! - exclamaba iracundo. Se detuvo por un segundo y miró a Laurent, estudiándolo en profundidad. - Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos, no me importa cómo o dónde, sólo mátenlos a todos.

Laurent se estremeció y salió disparado hacia sus compañeros, dejando a James sólo, sumido en el silencio que reinaba el salón. Silencio, que fue interrumpido por la lúgubre carcajada que soltó el brujo en cuanto su guardia abandonó la habitación.

* * *

 **Bella Pov.**

 **Dieciocho años después/ Diciembre del 2016.**

\- ¡Bella! - gritó Rosalie al otro lado de mi puerta. - ¡Llegaremos tarde!

\- ¡Voy! - exclamé de regreso. - Rose es una fiesta, no importa a qué hora lleguemos.

\- ¡Pero no es cualquier fiesta! - contraatacó. - Es la fiesta de Bienvenida.

Le abrí la puerta.

-Ayúdame a vestirme, mejor. - sonreí.

Ella bufó.

-Tu no necesitas ayuda. - dijo. - Siempre sabes que ponerte y cuando hacerlo.

Me reí y caminé dentro de mi cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta para Rose.

-Deja de protestar. - sonreí más. - Y no bufés, eso no lo hace una señorita.

Mi hermana rodó los ojos y entró a la habitación hasta mi armario.

-No entiendo como tú no lo haces. - dijo. - Nada te desespera, nunca gritas, no rezongas, ¿qué clase de hermana tengo? - dijo dramáticamente.

-Tu eres igual. - dije divertida.

-Yo soy más normal. - me molestó. - Al menos, bufo.

La miré risueña.

-Claro, pero ese es el único defecto que tienes, Rose. - me reí.

\- ¡Oh, calla! - exclamó metida en mi armario. - Al menos tengo un defecto.

Rodé los ojos ligeramente. Mi hermana, siempre tan dramática y exagerada. Sin embargo, no sabía que haría sin ella.

Rosalie y yo éramos muy diferentes, ella tenía el cabello totalmente rubio y unos grandes ojos azules, delgada, pero con curvas y siempre vestía a la moda. Era explosiva, extrovertida y directa, sin embargo, poseía cierto grado de control sobre sus emociones todo el tiempo y era muy educada; prefería soltar comentarios inteligentes e hirientes que gritar.

Ella tenía un gemelo, Jasper, igualmente rubio y con ojos azules, delgado, pero no flacucho. Al contrario de su gemela, Jasper era tranquilo, relajado y protector, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, aún si esas personas lo lastimaban o traicionaban, y prefería hablar que golpear.

Ellos se parecían a nuestro padre, Carlisle, un hombre que rondaba los treinta y ocho años, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos grises y era la persona más amable, compasiva y honesta que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Era un excelente padre y una excelente persona, así de simple. Él había sido médico en el hospital de Forks desde que tengo memoria, amaba su trabajo y le apasionaba más que nada en el mundo, salvar vidas a diario. Decía que le producía orgullo y satisfacción.

Yo, sin embargo, era más parecida a nuestra madre, Esme, una mujer con el rostro amable en forma de corazón, ojos verdes y un cabello suave y ondulado color castaño claro. Ella tenía treinta y cinco años y era la mujer más hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, que alguna vez se haya visto. Era decoradora de interiores y siempre estaba ayudando a los demás, se compadecía por todos y todo el tiempo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Carlisle y Esme se amaban con locura, con intensidad, con dulzura y con pasión, de una forma que saltaba a la vista y que nadie podía negar. Llevaban juntos veinte años, tenían peleas, como cualquier pareja, pero siempre sabían resolver sus problemas, salían a cenar varias veces solos o se iban de luna de miel unas pocas semanas cada año.

Verlos a ellos me hacía creer en el amor y deseaba encontrar algo igual que ellos, amar a una persona locamente y que esa persona me amara a mí de igual manera.

\- ¡Bella! - gritó mi hermana.

Brinqué en mi lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunté sobresaltada.

-Llevo llamándote como diez minutos. - explicó.

-Lo siento. - dije. - Pensaba en papá y mamá.

Rose sonrío.

-Eso lo explica todo. - se río.

Sonreí de regreso.

-Lo sé, ellos son tan...- pensé en el adjetivo para describirlos. - Especiales.

Mi hermana asintió y lanzó unas prendas a mi cama.

-Ponte eso. - indicó. - Te verás genial.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y tomé la ropa, apenas mirándola.

Entré al baño y comencé a quitarme el pijama que había tenido puesto todo el día, ya que, afortunadamente, eran vacaciones aún.

Me cambié rápidamente y pude admirar el conjunto en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía.

Mi hermana había escogido una blusa color amarillo claro, de tirantes, que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente, una falda de tres holanes, color azul pálido, corta hasta medio muslo, que se abrochaba a la altura de la cintura con la blusa fajada. Tenía un cinturón café con un moño del tamaño justo, en donde se abrochaba la falda.

Me coloqué unos botines cafés con aplicaciones y tacón de diez centímetros y salí.

-No sé para qué te encierras. - comenzó a decir Rose cuando me escuchó. - ¡Somos hermanas!

-Es la costumbre. - me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

Mi hermana se volvió hacia mí.

\- ¡Te ves magnífica! - gritó sonriente.

-Gracias, querida hermana. - musité altanera.

Rose soltó una risa.

\- ¡Rápido! - exclamó aun riendo.

Caminé a mi tocador y tomé unas pulseras cafés, una gruesa color cobre con líneas y varias más delgadas. Me maquillé con unas sombras doradas y cafés, rímel, base, polvo compacto, delineador y brillo.

Dejé mi cabello suelto y no le hice nada. Caía en ligeras ondas hasta mi cadera y brillaba tenuemente.

\- ¡Lista! - exclamé sonriendo.

Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero café con mi celular y miré a mi hermana.

\- ¡Tú te ves bien! - le dije.

Rose sonrió y dio un giro sobre su eje. Tenía una blusa suelta de manga larga, gris con la palabra "Love" en negro en el centro, la blusa caía hasta poco más abajo de su cintura por delante y un poco más abajo por atrás, dejando su ombligo al descubierto y parte de su espalda baja. Llevaba, también, un short de jean negro hasta medio muslo, que se pegaba a sus curvas perfectamente. Había completado todo con unas zapatillas cerradas color gris de gamuza **(1)** con tacón de doce centímetros.

Su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente rizado, como siempre. Su maquillaje era tenue, pero acentuaba sus ojos maravillosamente.

-Gracias. - dijo.

Salimos juntas de mi cuarto y bajamos las escaleras riendo.

En la sala estaban Jasper, papá y mamá.

-Veo que tendré que espantar a muchas moscas hoy. - dijo Jasper, levantándose.

\- ¿También vas? - inquirí.

-Rose me obligó. - se encogió de hombros. - Pero ahora que las veo a ambas... Creo que es buena idea que vaya.

Me reí y lo golpeé en el hombro cuando estuve junto a él.

-Se ven hermosas, chicas. - susurró mamá.

Rose la abrazó.

-Lo dices sólo porque somos tus hijas. - la molestó.

Mamá le dio una ligera nalgada y todos reímos.

-Están tan grandes...- susurró papá.

Mamá nos miró con los ojos cristalinos.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamamos riendo.

\- ¡No voy a llorar! - se río también.

-Sabe que te amamos, mamá. - dijo Jasper. - Pero ya nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Nuestros padres nos despidieron y nos fuimos en el Jaguar de Jasper.

\- ¿Dónde va a ser? - pregunté curiosa.

-En la casa de Tyler. - respondió Rose sonriendo emocionada.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante ir? - inquirió Jasper al ver la emoción de su gemela.

Rose rodó los ojos.

-Porque si no vamos no veremos mal. - reprochó. - Somos los más populares del Instituto. No podemos no ir. Además, es sábado en la noche, no iba a quedarme en casa el último sábado de verano cuando tengo una buena fiesta aquí. - terminó con inocencia.

Jasper me miró por el espejo retrovisor y yo le regresé la mirada con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Y la verdad? - soltamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Bien, la verdad, Jessica me dijo que había tres nuevos estudiantes. - contó. - Quería conocerlos.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes si ellos van a ir. - le recordé.

\- ¡Claro que irán! - exclamó. - Es una de las mejores fiestas del año.

Solté un suspiro y Jasper una risita.

-Dejen de pelear, chicas. - pidió. - Ya llegamos.

Mi hermano se estacionó a unos metros de la casa y bajamos todos.

La música sonaba y estaba segura de que al día siguiente habría quejas de los vecinos. Muchas personas bailaban fuera de la enorme casa y las luces cambiaban de color cada poco rato.

Rose se nos adelantó y entró a la casa rápidamente. Jasper, en cambio, soltó un suspiro y se mantuvo a mi lado.

El interior de la casa era todo un remolino de cuerpos y calor que hacían imposible el pasar.

A lo lejos, logré ver a Rosalie hablando animadamente con Ángela y con Jessica. Jasper se alejó y caminó hacia Mike y Tyler.

-Chicas. - saludé a mis amigas.

\- ¡Bella! - gritó Ángela por sobré la música.

\- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! - siguió Jessica con entusiasmo.

-Rose nos obligó, en realidad. - sonreí.

\- ¡Pues no se arrepentirán! - siguió gritando Jess.

Hablamos animadamente durante horas, bailamos y disfrutamos de nuestra última salida juntas sin trabajos ni tareas de por medio.

Ángela y Jessica eran nuestras amigas desde que teníamos memoria. Ángela era extrovertida, divertida y nunca se callaba nada, era como Rose, sólo que no siempre era tan directa como mi hermana. Era pelirroja, de tez blanca, ojos grises y tenía algunas adorables pecas en la nariz y mejillas, además de un sólo hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Poseía un cuerpo de modelo, igual que Rosalie, que todos envidiaban. Jessica, por otro lado, no tenía un carácter tan explosivo y siempre estaba enterada de todo. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color miel, labios llenos (pero no tanto) y el cuerpo delgado.

Sin duda, éramos las mejores amigas. Ellas eran las personas más leales, divertidas y honestas que mi hermana y yo pudimos conocer en Forks.

Pasamos cerca de cinco horas las cuatro juntas en la fiesta y, cuando comenzó a salirse de control por el alcohol ingerido, decidimos irnos por nuestra propia seguridad.

Rose llamó a Jasper y acordamos vernos en el coche a los pocos minutos.

Ángela, Rose y Jess caminaron delante de mí, esquivando los sudorosos y descontrolados cuerpos que se pegaban unos a otros y nos pegaban a nosotras también.

\- ¡Hey, es Bella! - gritó alguien en mi oído.

Antes de que pudiera ver quien era, un enorme y pesado brazo cayó en mi hombro. Tyler.

-Tyler. - saludé e intenté quitarme su brazo de encima.

Ignorando mi sacudida, Tyler me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su pecho. Sin querer, hice una mueca por el olor tan fuerte a alcohol y cigarro que tenía.

\- ¡Vamos a bailar, Bella! - exclamó riendo como idiota y cerrando sus brazos más entorno a mí.

-Estás borracho, Tyler. - musité, empujándolo con más fuerza. -Suéltame, por favor.

\- ¡Vamos, Bella! - dijo con los ojos perdidos. - ¡Yo sé que quieres!

-Tyler, suéltame. - le ordené molesta.

Tyler abrió la boca para soltar otra tontería, pero una gran mano se colocó en su hombro.

-Oye. - dijo una voz grave. - Creo que la señorita ya dejó en claro que no quiere estar contigo.

Tyler se volteó molesto y me dejó ver a una enorme masa de músculos parada frente a él.

-Creo que ese no es tu problema. - dijo Tyler, arrastrando las palabras.

-Es mi problema si ella te está pidiendo que la sueltes. - contestó el chico.

Junto a él, había una chica de estatura baja con el cabello largo y las manos en las caderas, claramente molesta.

\- ¡Esta es mi casa y es mi fiesta! - rugió Tyler. - ¡Y haré lo que me venga en gana!

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Hecho. - musitó.

Entonces, cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, levantó la enorme mano que poseía cerrada en un puño, tomó impulso y golpeó a Tyler de lleno en el rostro, dejándolo desorientado y aturdido en el suelo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca. ¡Yo no quería que ese chico se metiera en problemas!

Sin darme tiempo de nada, la chica de cabello largo tomó mi brazo y me empujó fuera de la casa, con el muchacho que había golpeado a Tyler, siguiéndonos.

Logré ver que algunas personas se habían girado a ver lo que pasaba, pero eran muy pocas, la mayoría seguía en su mundo de euforia a causa del alcohol.

\- ¡Cómo lo siento! - exclamé cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa.

\- ¿Bromeas? - inquirió el chico. - Ese tipo se estaba pasando, fue un placer.

-Pero ahora estarás en problemas. - musité.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

-Ese chico estaba más que pasado en copas. - sonrió, mostrando unos adorables hoyuelos. - Aunque se levantará y viniera aquí, no me daría ni un golpe. Seguro me vería doble.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Con la poca luz que había en la calle a esa hora, pude ver mejor al chico que me había ayudado y a la pequeña chica.

Él definitivamente era alto y musculoso, muy musculoso, tenía el cabello corto y obscuro, pero no podía ver el color con exactitud, sus ojos eran color azul y tenía una sonrisa adorable.

Ella, sin duda alguna, era pequeña y delgada, sin embargo, se podía ver la estrecha cintura que poseía y las caderas anchas a comparación de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello largo hasta debajo de su trasero y obscuro, también, sus ojos eran como dorados, pero era difícil decirlo.

-Soy Emmett. - se presentó el chico, estirando la gran mano.

-Bella. - le sonreí y estreché su mano.

-Hola. - exclamó la pequeña. - Yo soy Alice, un gusto.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias por lo de adentro. - dije. - Y lamento que te metieras en problemas.

\- ¡No te disculpes! - exclamó Alice. - ¡Los vimos y, de no ser por mi hermano, yo misma lo hubiera golpeado!

La imagen de Alice golpeando a Tyler se reproducía en mi mente, una y otra vez, provocándome una risa.

\- ¿Son hermanos, entonces? - inquirí con diversión.

-Así es. - contestó Emmett. - No te rías tanto, nadie se mete con A.

\- ¿A? - pregunté sonriendo.

-Emmett insiste en llamarme así. - rodó los ojos Alice. - Dice que tiene "estilo". Yo creo que es una estupidez.

Solté una carcajada por el desinterés que mostró Alice y la enorme sonrisa que se posó en el rostro de Emmett.

\- ¡Bella! - escuché a mi hermana llamarme.

\- ¿Quién es esa diosa? - preguntó Emmett.

Me giré y vi a Rose caminando hacia nosotros con Jasper a su lado.

\- ¿Y quién es ese hermoso Adonis? - soltó Alice cuando vio lo que nosotros.

Yo solo me reí.

-Son mi hermana, Rosalie, y mi hermano, Jasper. - sonreí.

-Bells, llevamos como veinte minutos esperándote. -reclamó Jasper.

-Lo siento. - musité. - Paso algo ahí adentro y me encontré con ellos. - señalé a los chicos detrás de mi.- Son Alice y Emmett.

Jasper miró atrás de mí.

-Un gusto. - dijo. - Soy Jasper y ella es Rosalie, mi gemela. - presentó.

-Rosalie, que hermoso nombre. - dijo Emmett con voz encantadora.

-Hola a los dos. - saludó mi hermana con indiferencia.

Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Emmett.

-Bien, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos. - musité. - Así que, nos vemos el lunes, supongo. - me despedí de mis nuevos amigos.

-Claro, en el único Instituto que tiene Forks. - sonrió Alice.

-Exacto. - contesté.

Con una sonrisa nos despedimos y caminamos hacia el auto de mi hermano. Cuando me volví, pude ver que Alice y Emmett se subían a un Jeep.

Me sentía tan cansada. Esta mañana me había levantado muy temprano sintiéndome extraña, sensación que se quitó un tiempo después.

\- ¿Qué hora es, Jasper? -inquirí, recostado mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento trasero.

-Las cinco de la mañana casi. -respondió con un bostezo.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, durmiéndome casi al instante.

 _"Caminaba junto a mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett hacia la cafetería del colegio, íbamos haciendo bromas y empujándonos. Ángela y Jessica ya nos esperaban en la mesa._

 _Al entrar en el lugar, todos giraron a vernos, claro que, eso era normal, siempre lo hacían._

 _Nos sentamos juntos y hablamos de cosas triviales. Emmett insistía en que debíamos formar una banda musical, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a ese tema? Alice, por otro lado, le reprochaba a su hermano que él ni siquiera sabía tocar un pandero y que su voz, al cantar, parecía más el maullido de un gato siendo golpeado, que una persona._

 _Nosotros estábamos muriendo de risa por las caras de Emmett y los comentarios de la pequeña Alice. Ahora veía lo parecidos que eran y la relación de hermandad que tenían ambos._

 _En ese momento, todos se giraron hacia la puerta y nosotros, al ver esa acción sincronizada, lo hicimos segundos después._

 _Ahí, estaba parado el chico más bello que alguna vez haya visto. Cabello cobrizo despeinado, ojos verdes impresionantes y facciones marcadas. Iba vestido con unos jeans que se le ajustaba maravillosamente, una playera negra ajustada a su, visiblemente marcado, torso y una chamarra de cuero negra también. Por el cuello de la playera, se podía ver una mancha de lo que, yo supuse, era un tatuaje._

 _Me quedé sin aliento sólo de verlo. ¿Podía existir alguien tan perfecto?_

 _Pasó junto a nosotros y me miró de reojo con curiosidad, paseó su intensa mirada por toda la cafetería, como buscando algo y se sentó en un rincón alejado._

 _Me quedé mirándolo unos minutos más y, entonces, me sorprendí al ver un reflejo negro rodearlo, ¿qué era eso? ¿La luz acaso? No tenía idea, pero ahí estaba._

 _Era como un ángel negro, esa impresión me dio. Rodeado de un halo azabache y su hermosa cara inexpresiva, como pintada, sólo faltaban las alas para completar el cuadro perfecto._

 _Lo observé más detenidamente, aparte del fulgor, ¿que era ese brillo que le salía de las manos? ¿Sólo yo veía eso? Estaba segura de que sus manos resplandecían como si tuviera brillantina en ellas y, ¿acaso...? ¿Estaba...? ¿Estaba hablando sólo? ¿Por qué movía los labios tan rápido? Podría ser que estuviera cantando pero no me parecía muy probable._

 _Él me miró de nuevo y, esta vez, no había curiosidad. Sus ojos, verdes antes, estaban completamente negros, sin el iris, sólo negros y él tenía una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. Entonces, comenzó a cambiar y una cabellera rubia sustituyó el cobrizo, un rostro comenzó a formarse sobre el otro._

 _Unos segundos después, ya no había rastro del chico que había entrado, ahora había ahí un completo desconocido, rubio y con una mirada que me hizo estremecer. Fijó sus ojos en los míos y una sensación de terror me llenó por completo..."_

-Bella...-me despertó la voz de mi hermano.

Salté y me di cuenta, ya completamente despierta, que estábamos en casa.

-Lo siento, estaba cansada. - me disculpé.

-Descuida, yo te habría cargado pero como estas maquillada y sé que no te gusta dormir así...- me miró con arrepentimiento.

-No, está bien. - susurré. - Tienes razón.

Me bajé del auto y caminé junto a Jasper hacia la casa.

Todo estaba en silencio, por lo que supuse que mamá y papá estaba ya durmiendo.

-Descansa, hermana. – murmuró Jasper y dejó un beso en mi frente.

-Buenas noches. - le susurré de regreso.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso, por lo que, Jasper caminó a la suya y yo a la mía, de extremo a extremo.

Entré a mi cuarto y me quité la ropa, cambiándola por mi hermosa y cómoda pijama. Entré al baño descalza me quité el maquillaje lentamente, después lavé mi cara y corrí a mi cama.

Me tiré en ella y, sin querer, a la hora de acurrucarme bien bajo las sábanas y cerrar los ojos, la cara del hombre rubio que había visto en mis sueños me llenó la mente, causándome otro escalofrío.

Sabía que había alguien más en ese sueño, alguien que no conocía y que me había hecho suspirar. Sin embargo, no lograba recordar su rostro. Era estúpido, hace apenas una media hora lo había soñado, ¿cómo se me podía olvidar tan rápido?

Con esa duda en mi mente, me quedé totalmente dormida.

* * *

 **La gamuza es una tela parecida al terciopelo.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Empezamos con la historia, en este capítulo no hubo muchos cambios en realidad, pero ya podemos ver un poco de nuestros chicos. Bella es increíblemente decente, Jasper es el tranquilo que conocemos pero también va a tener su carácter, más con Alice, quien va a ser sarcástica y molona pero no perderá la esencia de la real Alice, Rosalie va a ser la dura de siempre, Angela será muy parecida a Rosalie, Jessica va a ser la Angela de la historia, Emmett será el de siempre y pronto se viene Edward que es el que si va a dar el cambiazo.**

 **Espero que les guste y que se merezca un comentario. Los amo con todo mi corazón.**

 **Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Visión?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. La trama si es mía y espero la disfruten. :)**

 **Nota: En la edición de los capítulos puede haber cambios para darle más forma a la historia, por lo que les recomiendo que los lean de nuevo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Visión?**

 **Bella Pov.**

El domingo pasó sin mucho que contar. Rosalie y yo decidimos invitar a Alice para conocerla más y Emmett fue con ella, por lo que, Jasper se quedó con él.

Ambos chicos eran increíbles, eran como chispas de diversión y risas.

No tenía idea de cómo, pero sabía que ellos serían importantes para nosotros, demasiado. Únicamente hubo un interesante momento entre mamá y los hermanos cuando se conocieron.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¡Mamá! –gritó Rosalie en el momento que abrimos la puerta. - ¡Estamos en casa!_

 _Rodé los ojos en lo que esperaba fuera un movimiento discreto. Rosalie tenía una manía por gritar que nunca lograría entender. Alice y Emmett iban detrás de nosotros._

 _\- ¡Tienen una casa hermosa! –exclamó Alice._

 _-Gracias. –le sonreí. –Mamá la decoró cuando nos mudamos aquí._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo aquí? –inquirió ella._

 _Me encogí de hombros._

 _-Desde que tenemos memoria, creo que mamá y papá decidieron mudarse aquí cuando Rose y Jas tenían como un año y algo, yo apenas tenía unos pocos meses._

 _-Debe de ser genial crecer en un mismo lugar, quiero decir, conocen a todos. –musitó Emmett._

 _-No crean eso. –interrumpió Rose. –A veces es demasiado aburrido, por ese motivo todos se les van a abalanzar el primer día. Créanme, la gente de aquí es intensa en cuanto a las nuevas noticias._

 _Me reí de la cara de susto de los hermanos._

 _-Rose exagera un poco. –intenté calmarlos._

 _Rose se burló de mi pobre intento._

 _Mamá apareció súbitamente de la cocina con su adorable sonrisa presente y un delantal que cubría la parte de abajo de su ropa._

 _-Mamá, queremos presentarte a los nuevos chicos. –sonrió Rosalie. –Alice y Emmett McCarty._

 _\- ¡Hola, señora Cullen! ¡Es un placer conocerla! –exclamó Alice._

* * *

\- ¿Porqué siempre tengo que apurarte? - entró Rose a mi cuarto.

Salí de mis pensamientos y comencé a peinarme. Era lunes y teníamos que ir a clases.

-Lo siento.- dije.- Estaba pensando.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó.- ¿Y ese milagro?

Me reí falsamente.

-Que graciosa.- musité.

-¡Rápido!- apuró.- ¡Eres la princesa del Instituto de Forks! ¡No puedes llegar tarde!

-No vamos a llegar tarde.- sonreí.

-¡Primer día! ¡Primer día!- siguió exclamando.- ¡Que emoción!

Como mi hermana había dicho, era el primer día de clases. Comenzaban tareas, trabajos y el despertar temprano.

En fin, me había puesto un vestido blanco con adornos de flores en encaje (que venía con una tela incorporada debajo para que no se transparentase), strapless, con unos botones en el centro que iniciaban en el escote de "v" del vestido hasta la cintura, ajustado del pecho y suelto desde la cintura hasta medio muslo, con una chamarra de jean azul claro y unas zapatillas negras de tiras. Mi cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas hasta la cadera, el maquillaje era ligero con base, polvo, sombras claras, rímel, delineado interno por abajo y brillo labial. Para complementar todo, un collar con un dije mediano en forma de corazón color gris con líneas entrelazadas de color blanco y unos aretes de perlas, adornaban mi cuello y orejas.

-¿Porqué estás tan emocionada?- cuestioné con suspicacia.

-¿Primer día?- regresó Rose con inocencia.

Me recargué en el tocador, quedando frente a ella, y enarqué una ceja.

-Tu no te emocionas por un primer día.- continúe.

-¡No sé, Bells! ¡Tengo un muy buen presentimiento de este año! ¡Siento que será asombroso!- exclamó sonriente.

Me reí.

-Esperemos que si.- musité.- Ya estoy lista.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó.

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme por toda la casa, hasta la puerta.

-¡Ya nos vamos, mamá!- volvió a gritar.

-¡Rose!- exclamé, tapándome los oídos.

-Lo siento.- sonrió.

Rodé los ojos pero igual sonreí.

-¿Ya desayunaron?- intervino mamá.

-Ya.- dijo Rose.

-Yo no.- musité.

-¡Pero esta bien, mamá!- dijo apresuradamente.- Yo le compró algo.

-Necesitan alimentarse...- comenzó nuestra madre.

-Si, mamá. Juro que después voy a comprarle una ensalada.- interrumpió mi hermana.- ¿Dónde esta Jasper?

-Su hermano esta afuera.- respondió mamá.- Las esta esperando desde hace un rato.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Rose.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salimos juntas.

-¡Adiós, mamá!- alcancé a exclamar antes de que mi hermana me metiera al auto casi a la fuerza.

Rose se despidió de ella y corrió al lado del copiloto. Jasper iba a manejar y yo estaba iba en el asiento trasero.

-¿Demasiada fuerza?- inquirió Jasper con diversión.

-Casi me arranca la mano.- me reí.

Jasper coreó mi risa.

-A mí me bajó a empujones.- comentó.- Casi me tira de la escalera.

Me reí más fuerte.

-Te compadezco.- musité.

Justo en ese momento, Rosalie entró al auto.

-Vámonos, antes de que mamá entre al auto a la fuerza.- apuró.

Jasper y yo nos reímos, sin embargo, mi hermano encendió el auto y arrancó.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mamá?- preguntó él.

-Yo nada. Se enteró que ustedes no habían desayunado.- contó.- Fue todo un reto huir de ella.

-Eres imposible, Rose.- musité.

Ella soltó un resoplido.

-No podemos llegar tarde.- repitió.- Somos nosotros.

Alcé una ceja.

-Somos como cualquier persona.- dije.

-Bueno...- exclamó, dejando inconclusa la frase.

-Bella tiene razón, Rose.- intervino Jasper.- Somos como todos.

-La diferencia, queridos hermanos.- remarcó Rose.- Es que a nosotros todos nos aman.

-No todos.- murmuré.

Mi hermana rodó los ojos.

-Como sea.- dijo.

Jasper y yo reímos.

-¿Qué tal Emmett?- preguntó Jasper.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro enamorado y se tiró de una forma nada decente en el asiento.

-¡Lo amo!- exclamó.- ¡Es mi hombre perfecto!

En el fin de semana con los hermanos McCarty, Rose había pasado tiempo con Emmett y ambos declaraban estar enamorados del otro. Era extraño, ¿cómo podían decir amarse si apenas se conocían?

Jasper y Alice, por otro lado, se llevaban demasiado mal. Alice no soportaba la tranquilidad de Jasper y Jasper detestaba la hiperactividad de Alice.

Un divertido contraste.

-No exageres.- musitó Jasper.

-¡No lo hago!- exclamó mi hermana.- No sé como he podido vivir sin él.

Estaba un poco asustada pero, extrañamente, le creía a mi hermana. Sentía que ella realmente estaba enamorada, no lo decía en broma y estaba segura de que Emmett lo decía enserio también, ¿sería eso posible? ¿Tener este "amor a primera vista"?

-Llegamos.- anunció Jasper.

Rosalie brincó en su asiento. Creo que había descubierto otra de sus razones para estar temprano en el colegio: Emmett McCarty.

En cuanto Jasper estacionó el auto, Rose bajó de un brinco y prácticamente corrió hacia los hermanos, abrazándolos a ambos cuando llegó.

Jasper y yo caminamos hacia ellos, yo sonriendo y él con una mueca de fastidio.

-Quita esa cara.- lo regañé.

-Es que mírala.- señaló.- Brincando siempre, ¿por qué brinca? Parece que tiene tachuelas en los zapatos.

Solté una risita.

-No seas grosero, Jasper.- dije.- Eso no es lo que mamá nos enseño.

-Tu eres una princesa.- musitó.

Sonreí.

-Yo soy la Princesa del Instituto de Forks.- alardeé en broma.

Mi hermano soltó una risa y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-Así es, y yo soy tu guardia real.- exclamó.- Siempre cuidando de la princesa.

-No.- dije.- Tú deberías ser el príncipe sobreprotector porque eres mi hermano mayor.

Jasper río.

-De acuerdo, seré lo que quieras, hermana menor.

Me reí.

-De acuerdo.- accedí en voz baja.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice.

-Alice.- saludé.

La pequeña me abrazó.

-¡Primer día!- sonrió con entusiasmo.

Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Así es.- musité.

-¡Bells!- exclamó Emmett.

Me dio un enorme abrazó y me levantó del suelo unos centímetros.

-¡Emmett!- grité para que me bajara.

Todos los alumnos que había en el estacionamiento habían estado mirándonos desde que mis hermanos y yo habíamos salido del coche.

Emmett me soltó con una inocente sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- dijo sin sentirlo realmente.

Sonreí rodando los ojos.

-Jasper.- saludó Alice secamente.

-Alice.- dijo Jasper de igual forma.

Se miraron por unos segundos y después ambos desviaron la mirada.

Jasper y Emmett se saludaron y entramos todos a la institución, dirigiéndonos a la dirección por nuestros horarios.

-Buenos días.- saludé a la secretaria.- Venimos por los horarios de clases.

La mujer mayor me sonrió amablemente.

-Buenos días.- regresó.- Apellidos, por favor.

-Cullen y McCarty.- contesté.

La secretaria buscó entre todos los papeles perfectamente ordenados y sacó cinco.

-Bien.- dijo.- Isabella Cullen, Jasper Cullen y Rosalie Cullen.- nombró y nosotros tomamos nuestros horarios.- Y Alice McCarty y Emmett McCarty.

Los chicos tomaron los suyos.

-Gracias.- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Por nada.- respondió la secretaria.- Por cierto, Isabella, veo que ya conociste a algunos estudiantes nuevos.- ambas sonreímos.- Pero falta uno, Edward Masen, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Asentí sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.- sonreí.- Me encargaré de ellos.

-Tienen permiso de no asistir a las dos primeras clases para que puedas mostrarles todo.- me informó.

-Claro, gracias.- musité.

Salimos de la dirección y de inmediato consultamos y comparamos horarios. Tenía Literatura, Física, Matemáticas y Lenguas Extranjeras con Alice, Lenguas Antiguas e Historia con Rose, ya que yo estaba avanzada en esas clases, y Geografía, Historia del Arte y Biología con todos. Sólo tenía Artes yo sola.

-Bien.- dije.- Alice, Emmett, tenemos las dos primeras horas libres para mostrarles la escuela.

-¡Eso!- exclamó Emmett.

Nos reímos.

-Sólo tengo que encontrar al otro alumno nuevo.- informé.

-Pues vamos a buscarlo.- dijo Rose.

-¿Entre todo este gentío?- exclamé sorprendida.

-¡Vamos! ¡Conocemos a todos!- exclamó mi hermana.- No puede ser difícil notar al que no conoce nadie.

Pasamos los siguientes diez minutos buscando al nuevo chico pero no lo entramos. La campana sonó, indicando el comienzo del primer periodo de clases.

Mis hermanos se fueron y me quedé con Alice y Emmett.

-Ahora no puede ser tan difícil.- señaló Emmett.- El único perdido.

Me reí un poco.

-Pues...- comencé a decir, entonces, una cabellera cobriza salió aire.- Creo que ya lo encontré.

Los tres nos apresuramos hacia el chico. Pero no era Edward Masen, sólo era un chico de primer año.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscándolo.- dije unos minutos después.- Comenzaremos y ya veré que hacer con él cuando lo vea.

Los muchachos asintieron de acuerdo y comenzamos con el recorrido por el colegio. Yo formaba parte del Comité de Bienvenida y, por ese motivo, debía darles a los nuevos estudiantes un recorrido por su nueva escuela.

Llevé a Alice y a Emmett por cada una de las instalaciones, desde salones hasta áreas al aire libre, pasando por la cafetería, el gimnasio y las albercas. Tardamos exactamente dos horas, justo las acordadas. Eso nos sacábamos por tener una escuela tan grande.

Les mostré cada salón, cada laboratorio y cada baño.

-Ahora ya conocen la escuela.- concluí cuando terminamos.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamó Alice.

Asentí.

-Por eso hacemos un recorrido previo a las clases y uno el primer día pero ustedes recién llegaron, ¿no?

-Así es, llegamos el viernes.- respondió Emmett.

Asentí, dándoles a entender que habían llegado después.

-En fin.- dije.- Vamos a la siguiente clase.

-Lenguas Extranjeras.- recordó Alice.

Aplaudí ligeramente.

-Pues vamos.- animé.

-Y yo mejor me voy a Física.- nos sonrió Emmett.

Alice y yo le sonreímos, nos despedimos con la mano y seguimos caminando hacia el salón de Lenguas.

Alice hablaba animadamente sobre las clases, las instalaciones y el ambiente, saltando y riendo con su hiperactividad en su máximo alcancé.

Entramos en el salón y nos sentamos juntas en las mesas de en medio.

-¿Siempre son en parejas?- me preguntó Alice sobre la forma de trabajo.

-Así es, siempre vas a tener un compañero, en todas tus clases.- asentí.

-Bien.- sonrió.- ¿Y los profesores? ¿Son buenos?

Me reí.

-Algunos están dementes pero, en su mayoría, son muy buenos.- respondí.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Es que, cuando vivíamos en Florida, tuve una profesora que siempre estaba jodiendome.- contó con un resoplido.- "Alice esto", "Alice lo otro", siempre era "Alice, Alice, Alice…" y, en las clases, me preguntaba a mi cuando estaba segura que yo no sabía algo y si levantaba la mano para responder, me ignoraba.

Alice se cruzó de brazos con un mohín y bufó sonoramente.

-Estaba algo loca.- me reí.

-¡Estaba celosa de mi!- exclamó la pequeña.

Me puse la mano en la boca para evitar que saliera una carcajada.

-¡No te rías que es en serio!- me reclamó.- ¡Estaba celosa de mi porque ella parecía hombre! ¡Tenía el cabello corto, una espalda de miedo y estaba gorda! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estar celosa de mí?!- se acercó a mi para susurrar.- Porque, aquí entre nosotras, yo soy muy pequeña y menuda.

Solté la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, causando que varios compañeros se voltearán a verme sorprendidos, pues, yo nunca lo hacia. Sin embargo, me importó muy poco, no podía contener la risa y mi cuerpo se estremecía por las carcajadas.

Alice, a mi lado, también reía sin importarle nada con una cara de incredulidad tan graciosa que sólo provocó que yo riera más.

-¡No!- solté entre carcajadas con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir.- ¿Tu? ¿Pequeña y menuda? ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

Alice hizo un puchero y luego volvimos a reírnos.

-Cierto, soy una mole.- replicó con seguridad.

Soltamos unas risitas por unos minutos más.

-Señorita Swan, no quisiera interrumpir su momento de relajación pero quisiera que la nueva alumna se presentara.- dijo una voz a mi costado.

Me volví rápidamente, asustada, pues no había escuchado acercarse a alguien, a mi lado estaba la profesora, sonriendo.

Le regresé la sonrisa apenada.

-Disculpe, profesora.- dije.

Me puso la mano en el hombro y llamó a Alice con la otra.

Alice se levantó y camino tras ella hasta pararse frente a la clase, se presentó, volvió a sentarse a mi lado y pasamos el resto de la clase hablando, ya que era primer día y sólo había que explicar lo que se iba a trabajar.

Cuando terminó esa clase, tuve las siguentes intercaladas con Alice, Rose y los chicos y, tenía que admitirlo, nunca me había divertido tanto como ese día.

Finalmente nos llegó el descanso tres horas después. Había tenido Historia del Arte con todos y salimos juntos para la cafetería escolar.

Alice y Emmett comenzaron a empujarse y reír en el transcurso y, de un momento a otro, todos nos estábamos empujando y riendo alocadamente.

Entramos juntos a la cafetería, intentando controlar nuestras respiraciones y todos nos miraron. Caminamos hasta una mesa, con Jessica y Ángela, entre muchos "hola".

Rose y Angela se regodeaba con la atención, los demás íbamos sólo regresando los saludos.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar animadamente. Emmett nos estaba contando algo de su clase de música.

-¿Entonces te gustó?- intentó resumir Rose.

-¡Si!- exclamó Emmett.- Incluso estoy pensando que podríamos formar una banda.

-¿Una banda?- pregunté.

Eso me resultaba tan familiar, sentía que ya lo había visto.

-De música, ya saben.- dijo Emmett.- Rose puede ser el pandero, Alice la corista, Jasper en la batería, Bella en la guitarra, Jessica en el bajo y Ángela en el triángulo y yo, por supuesto, sería el cantante.- planeó.

-Estoy segura de que ninguna de ellas sabe tocar lo que dijiste.- comenzó Alice.- ¿Y tu cantando? ¿En serio, Emmett? ¡Tendríamos más éxito con un gato mojado maullando que contigo!

Todos soltamos una carcajada y Emmett abrió la boca, totalmente indignado.

-¡¿Me estas comparando con un gato mojado?!- exclamó.

Alice hizo una mueca.

-Si, cierto.- dijo ella con arrepentimiento y Emmett sonrió enormemente.- Pobre gato.

La sonrisa de Emmett se borró en un segundo y su rostro mostró una indignación de foto. Todos soltamos una carcajada.

Mi sentimiento de familiaridad se acentuó, ya había visto eso, lo había visto pero ¿dónde? No lograba recordarlo, sabía que había sido hace poco, sin embargo, los recuerdos se negaban a salir.

En ese momento, todas las miradas se centraron en la puerta y, yo, guiada por la curiosidad, me volví hacia el mismo lugar, buscando lo que les llamaba la atención a todos, entonces lo vi.

Caminando con confianza y decisión, un chico de cabello cobrizo entró en la cafetería, vestía unos jeans, una playera negra que se le ajustaba maravillosamente al cuerpo, que, por lo que se veía estaba muy torneado, y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Si rostro estaba serio y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a alguien en toda la cafetería. Recorrió cada rostro de cada persona presente y entonces, sus ojos, se enfocaron en mí.

Me estremecí de forma involuntaria ante su verde y profunda mirada.

-Creo que él es Edward Masen.- escuché la voz de Rose.

Él camino sin apartar sus ojos de mi y se sentó en una mesa alejada, sólo entonces, dejó de mirarme y comenzó a buscar de nuevo.

-Bella.- me pinchó Alice el costado.

Brinqué en mi lugar y la miré.

-¿Qué?- inquirí con sorpresa.

-Él es Edward Masen, ¿no?- preguntó.

-Creo que si...- dije sin pensar.

Continuamos platicando los diez minutos restantes del almuerzo y, cuando la campaña sonó, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

Me tocaba Artes, la única clase que tenía yo sola y después tenía Literatura con Alice.

Caminé hacia el aula con tranquilidad, entré y me senté en las bancas de en medio.

Había sólo dos personas más en el salón, me saludaron y yo les sonreí.

Un minuto después, el chico cobrizo entró al salón con aire confiado. Se sentó justo en frente de mí.

Estiré la mano para llamarlo y preguntarle como se las había arreglado en todo el día sin la guía pero, en ese momento, entraron los demás seguidos del profesor.

Suspiré y procuré poner atención a la clase, sin embargo, la presencia del chico frente a mí era demasiado, no sabía que tenía él o que hacia pero mi atención se desviaba hacia él cada dos minutos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después sonó el timbre, dando por finalizada la clase.

El chico tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió del salón igual de rápido.

Solté un resoplido nada decente, tomé mis cosas y corrí detrás de él. Logré alcanzarlo donde comenzaban los casilleros.

-¡Oye!- le grité, llamando la atención.

Fui consciente de Alice detrás de mí.

El cobrizo se detuvo y se volvió. Lo alcancé en tres segundos.

-Hola.- le sonreí.- Me llamo Bella, soy parte del Comité de Bienvenida, ¿tu eres Edward Masen?

Él asintió con la dureza grabada en su cara.

-¡Bien!- exclamé sonriéndole a pesar de su expresión hastiada.- Llevo todo el día buscándote, se suponía que debía darte un recorrido en la mañana pero no te encontré nunca, sin embargo, veo que te las arreglaste bien y eso me encanta. Te pido una disculpa por dejarte solo en esta enormidad de edificio, ¿te molestaría si te hago unas preguntas de rutina?- sin esperar su respuesta comencé con las preguntas:- ¿Qué te parecieron las primeras clases? ¿Y el ambiente? ¿Te trataron bien o...?

-Mira.- me interrumpió groseramente.- Realmente tengo cosas mejores que hacer en este momento que escucharte.- sonrió burlón.- Y tu "enormidad de edificio" no es ni la mitad de grande, he estado en mejores lugares, así que, me iré ahora.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejándome parada a medio pasillo, con la boca abierta por la indignación y la furia estallando en mi interior.

Me sentía tan avergonzada que caminé hacia el auto de mi hermano dando fuertes pisadas.

-¡Bella!- me llamó Alice, corriendo detrás de mí.

No paré mi furioso andar, sin embargo, ella me alcanzó con facilidad.

-Oye, tranquila.- dijo.

-¡¿Cómo que tranquila?!- estallé.- ¡Ese imbécil me humilló!

Alice me miró sorprendida.

-¡Es un estúpido arrogante!- seguí, resoplando.

-Bien, yo no llevo mucho tiempo aquí pero, según lo que Rose ha dicho, es muy raro que tu explotes.- dijo mi amiga.- Más bien, en palabras de ella: "El día que Bella explote y grite será el Apocalipsis"

Suspiré y controlé mi furia, sintiéndome culpable de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Alice.- comencé.- No sé que me paso, creo que el tono tan arrogante y presuntuoso con el que me habló Edward Masen, nunca nadie lo había hecho.- volví a suspirar.- Pero, aún así, no debí haberte gritado a ti.

Ella sonrió.

-Descuida, Bella, lo entiendo, se comportó como un idiota.- musitó moviendo la mano con desinterés.- ¿Quieres ir a clase?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me siento demasiado avergonzada.- dije.

 _Y extrañada por mi reacción, ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido_ , agregué en mi interior.

-Bien, vamos, te llevaré.- exclamó.- Emmett puede volver a casa con tus hermanos.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Pero, Alice.- paré la caminata hacia su coche.- Te perderás la primera clase de Literatura.

-¡No importa!- sonrió.- Todo el día se la han pasado dando indicaciones, esta no ser ala excepción.

Suspiré.

-Bien, pero sólo porque no tengo otra opción.- me reí.

-¡Hecho!- exclamó Alice dando brinquitos.

Me reí de nuevo y me subí al coche de mi amiga.

Alice iba hablando alegremente de las clases pero yo estaba en otro lado, perdida en las fantasías que se desarrollaban en mi mente. En las cuales, Edward Masen terminaba con mi puño en uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

 **¡Hola, guapuras! Espero que hayan tenido unos meses increíbles y espero que estén bien en este momento. La verdad, con todo el rollo de la universidad es muy difícil estar al corriente con las historias pero espero que sigan aquí conmigo y que me disculpen muchísimo. En este capítulo podemos ver que Edward aparece y desde ahorita les digo que lo vamos a odiar un poco jajaja. Alice y Jasper no se agradan mucho pero les juro que eso va a cambiar conforme vaya avanzando la historia y Rosalie y Emmett ya están listos para casarse.**

 **Pero tenemos esta pequeña situación en el capítulo, la visión de Bella, ¿qué tan cierta creen que sea? ¿qué significa? ¿por qué a Edward se le difumina la cara? ¡Cuentenme sus teorías en los comentarios!**

 **Los amo a todos.**

 **Alexa Swan de Cullen***


End file.
